All American outcast
by Marauder-obsessed
Summary: None of the characters in Harry Potter you know are in this story. It is about an American Witch and the muggle summer camp she goes to.Rebel girl Daya and her new friends (who just happen to be all boys) all share a simmilar story
1. Default Chapter

A/N: okay, so this story has nothing to do with Harry Potter specifically, but it is about the whole 'magical school world'. To sum it up, a girl goes to the American magic school called 'Featherleaf' year round and than her parents send her straight off to a muggle sleep away camp called 'Pinewood Lake' for the summer holidays. Why don't her parents want to see her? Because there rich snots that didn't want a child but had one for 'tax reasons'. Don't you just love words in ''?

This was written by an insomniac that didn't sleep at all in the past two days. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the bands, books, movies, or anything else that may get mentioned. Though, I have to admit, Owning Bam would make for an interesting life wouldn't it?

To Daya, a bus ride was normal to her. The rolling green meadows filled with ink blotched cows and dapple grey ponies might have put a slight smile on Dayas face when she was five or six, but now at the age of fourteen she just sighed and changed the song on her CD player; the only thing good out of muggle life.

Her blood was not of muggle heritage. In fact, her blood belonged to one of the oldest wizarding families in America. Not that her parents cared. Her father and Mother met at school, and from then on, lived the high life. They were what you would call the black sheep of the whole damn wizarding world. For all Daya cared though, they could be black sheep. Since she started Featherleaf institute of magical heritage she hasn't seen them. Her parents were millionaires. They became millionaires by writing 'fiction' novels about magic. What they claimed fiction anyway. They just gave away too much about the magical world. Yet that was the 'gravy train' as one would say. Everyone loves fantasy; it takes them away from the real world for a moment. After all, the real world is so very cruel.

Daya was born so that they would be paid more and be able to pay their taxes and still have enough money to own their own movie theatre and fifty room mansion. The publisher they worked for added 12 percent to monthly earnings for every family member. The longest her parents spent with her was an hour when she was born.

Featherleaf almost didn't accept Daya, due to the fact that her parents were greedy little bastards. The only reason they did let Daya come to school was the fact that in her letter to the school she called her parents greedy little bastards. They headmaster figured Daya wouldn't turn out like her parents.

So here she was, on a three hour drive from New York to Pennsylvania to go to a two month sleep away camp. The drive was only a half hour past and Daya was already getting bored. Not that she didn't enjoy listening to her favourite HIM CD or plotting what to do to the bitchy girls that went to the camp didn't pass the time; it was that even with her CD player on full blast, she couldn't stop the noise on the bus. If there was one thing that made any emotion thrive into Dayas veins it was the songs that were sung over and over such as 'the wheels on the bus' and '99 bottles of beer on the wall'. Did a group of twelve, thirteen, and fourteen year old teens need to sing such songs?

'_Just my luck'_ Daya thought sarcastically as a councilor with a huge fake smile plastered on her face came over and sat next to Daya.

"Hello there camper!" Said the pigtail bearing brunette. Daya opened her CD case and flipped through a couple of CDs

"I said HELLO CAMPER! Why aren't you singing? The point of camp is to have fun with all your friends and sing and have fun and participate and have fun! Why don't you introduce me to some of your friends hmm?" She said in such a bubbly voice Daya thought a soda can blew up.

Daya took her headphones off and opened her CD case again. "Alright, want to meet some of my _friends_? Meet Mr. Green Day. He will be getting a Mrs. At the end of September, her name is American idiot. This here is Lady Razorblade romance. Want to meet the rest? I have over one hundred round shiny friends."

The councilor just put on a huge frown with her bottom lip out and moaned a fake sing-song moan. "Come now, I am sure there is one happy camper your friends with!"

Daya suddenly got an idea to shut her up. It wasn't that Daya was a bad kid. All she did was wear baggy cargo pants or jeans and a few band shirts. Sure, she like to cause a bit of trouble, but hey, she was a teen without any parents in her life, she is lucky she turned out the way she did. Her short straight black hair brought out the shining in her multi-coloured eyes as she reached into her bag with her skinny arm and extracted a candy wrapped in bright paper.

"It will be okay to waste one of my imports now." Daya said to herself, than she turned back to the sugar-high councilor. "Would you like a toffee miss?" She said in an innocent voice.

The councilor's eyes grey wide as she grabbed the toffee and shoved it in her mouth. Moments later her tongue swelled out of her mouth and continued to grow. She screamed and most people on the bus huddled in a corner and tried to help her.

Daya laughed to herself and put her headphones back on. The effect wore off after an hour, so at least she bought herself an hour without annoying singing and an hour with good singing.

One hour and a bus ride later Daya finally gathered her bag and CD player and headed off the bus. There were councilors all around holding up signs with division names on them. She was in the oldest group at Pinewood Lake, than next year she would go to teen age camp. Daya thought to herself for a moment. As she remembered, the oldest group was Massada-Gollan. Which was the boys group and which was the girls group though?

Her question was answered when a group of girls her age went over to one of the councilors with a Golan sign. She to went over.

"Okay girls, first go to the lice check, tan go to your division, there are six bunks in Golan this year." She than gave each of them their bunk numbers. Daya got bunk 21.

After her lice check (she was lice free of course) she walked down the long dirt road that lead to Golan division. On her way she passed by Esther division and stared all the way down the hill longingly at the bunk at the end. That was her bunk last year, bunk 29. Behind it a ways was the most beautiful sight you ever saw, and every day she went there when the girls in her bunk decided to blast rap music. She obviously couldn't go there anymore. And Golan was no where near the lake so there was no luck in finding a spot where she could do her summer homework without prying muggle eyes.

"Aww, is Daya missing her old cabin? Lucky were not with you again, you were a _blast and a half_ to hang out with." Two girls walked past in clothing a bit inappropriate for even summer weather laughing and whispering to each other.

Daya figured she might as well go and look at the deathtrap she would be living in for two months and get her luggage.

As she walked further down the road a group of boys (obviously in Massada since that is the only boys group down that far) walked by. They turned their heads and watched Daya walk by. She was used to people teasing her around here. The whole place was full of stereotypical jerks that felt that if you didn't listen to rap you didn't belong.

"Hey, wait!" One of them shouted. '_Oh great, the muggle jerks want to do a corner tease, I hate those._' A corner tease was what Daya called it when a group cornered you and continually teased you instead of just commenting as you walked by.

Daya swiveled around on the ball of her foot to face the group of boys. Yet something was strange about them. They didn't have that sneering look on their faces. Daya sensed a trap and unhooked her skateboard from her bag, wondering if the concrete road she was walking on now was bumpy. She wanted a quick escape.

"Hey, wait- is that a Bam Margera deck?" One of the boys said, pointing to Dayas skateboard.

Daya took a step back. "Yeah, so? If you steal it I will hunt you down and hex you into oblivion!" Daya said, not quite out of school protection mode and into muggle summer mode.

Daya took that moment to overlook the boys who she believed wanted to tease her. One was tall with a very small afro-like head of blonde hair and bright eyes. He looked sort of like the boy who played peter pan except his pants weren't made of leaves. The rest of the boys had brown hair that was flat and a little above shoulder length. All were skinny, and wearing the same sort of clothes Daya was wearing. This of course, was only a five second look-over because four of the five boys looked a bit confused; the fifth (the boy with the curly blonde hair) had a look of deep thought on his face.

"'Hex'? You 'Hex' people?" A boy slightly taller than Daya asked. His bright blue eyes looked quizzical.

Daya thought for a moment; now what?


	2. chapter two

A/N: This is chapter two, no reviews thoughï. I want reviews! Lol, okay, the line Daya says about lighting things on fire I stole from Benny and Joon.

CHAPTER TWO

"What do you think? 'Hex' seems a bit odd to me." One of the boys said. The others nodded slowly.

Daya tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this one. She just gave them something else to tease her about. Now they could call her a witch. 'Well, that's not bad at all' Daya thought to herself as the five boys whispered to each other. Hell, it was a compliment right?

One of the boys; a boy with brown long curly hair and almond shaped brown eyes walked over to her. "Do you know what a muggle is?" He asked, making sure first that no one was around when he asked.

Daya took a moment to take in his question. Than, with understanding dawning on her face she nodded slightly. The boys all smiled. This put Daya back in defense mode.

"Hey wait a minute! You're that quiet girl who is always in the muggle gadget room off of Lrot common room. You're in our house!" Another of the boys squeaked out excitedly.

Daya nodded to herself. These boys were the boys in her year. No wonder they looked slightly familiar.

Lrot was one of the seven houses at Featherleaf academy. The houses were sorted by a test. You took a truth potion that made you answer the questions truthfully. Sure, there were houses that stood for plenty of things, but Daya loved her house the best. Lrot was known for bravery and independence. The sign of her house was the wolf. The colors were Black and red. It was the perfect place for herself. The common room even had a room to the side where no magical interference could get in the way of electronics.

This room was Dayas favourite part of Featherleaf. No one bothered with it. Daya would sometimes spend whole Saturdays listening to music and watching Viva La Bam marathons. The movie selection was excellent to. Hundreds of movies lined the walls in book cases. Daya had put her favourite movies on a certain shelf so she could get them when she wanted.

Daya came back to reality after a few seconds and realized that the five boys were still staring at her.

"Well, get it over with than." Daya said, strapping her skateboard back onto her bag.

"Get what over with?"

"Whatever you were going to say before." Daya said, waiting for the worst.

The boys looked a bit confused. The boy with the blond curly afro-ish hair walked up to her and held out his hand. "My name is Robert Murray. Pleasure meeting you."

Daya looked down at his hand and nervously held out hers, still on the defense in case it was a trick.

"My name is Daya, I read, draw, and light things on fire. If this is a trick, I would sure keep an eye open at night for the last of the three." Daya said, turning around to leave.


End file.
